


A Modest Test of Strength

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Come Eating, Comeplay, Confessions, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Restraints, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M, tag team sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Claude overhears the oddest conversation between Dimitri and Sylvain and finds himself in a situation he didn't realize he wanted to be in: a test of will, a test of control, a test to see if Dimitri can keep a delicate ribbon intact during some "rigorous activities."For Bottomitri Weekend!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	A Modest Test of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> A fun romp, if you will.
> 
> Underage tag due to it being Academy Phase and I want to be good and adhere to the rules of the weekend because honestly, I love this event so much.
> 
> Prompts used: restraints, multiple partners, comeplay, praise kink, aftercare.

The pale pink ribbon snaps, delicately fluttering down to the floor behind Sylvain’s bed, catching dust motes in its wake as it settles on the hardwood. Dimitri huffs out a breath, his wrists rubbed raw from fighting against the strain of the ribbon, but now he finally has the freedom to bolt up. He wraps his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders, pressing their chests together, as the red head continues to pound into him.

“H-hah, Sylvain, I…”

“It’s alright, Your Highness,” Sylvain says in a laugh, his hands cradling Dimitri’s bare ass, guiding him over his cock. “I’m almost there.”

Dimitri nods, silencing his cry against Sylvain’s neck, his teeth chattering against sweat-slick skin. It’s not long before he comes undone, ruining his white undershirt with spend. Sylvain follows soon after, letting Dimitri flop back onto the bed as he thrusts out the last remnants of his climax.

The room is hazy in the moments after, their ragged breaths thick in the air. Sylvain is hunched over Dimitri, still deep inside him, and runs a finger along the tender pink skin at his wrists.

“Well, you _almost_ made it to the end,” he says through a chuckle.

Dimitri whines, slowly turning himself to look over the edge of the bed at the ruined ribbon sitting upon the floor; it’s the third one this week to have met such a fate. He winces as Sylvain slowly pulls out his soft cock, blushing as his spend slips out between Dimitri’s legs and down his thighs.

“I just…” He sighs and buries his face within the pillow. “I would like to overcome my own strength. In all these years, I _still_ cannot manage to control it.”

“Hey,” Sylvain says, his voice dripping with sweetness reserved only for Dimitri. “It’s okay. Shit like that can take years, and honestly, I find it kinda hot how you snap every binding I’ve tied onto you.” He winks, and while Dimitri is thankful for the sentiment, his chest still aches.

He wants one night where the ribbon doesn’t snap, when he can indulge in the simple pleasure of watching Sylvain untie it from his wrists, both of them breathless from being entwined together.

Closing his eyes, he lets himself fall into Sylvain’s arms, sighing against the warmth of his chest.

“Perhaps.”

“So, when should we do this again?” Sylvain seems to have regained most of his strength, his hands running down the span of Dimitri’s back.

Dimitri glances up, eyes zoning in on Sylvain’s wet, pink lips.

“Do you have another ribbon?”

With a shrug, Sylvain rests his cheek on Dimitri’s head. “Not yet, but I can get one. Probably by tomorrow.”

* * *

Claude definitely prefers his tea time alone, having the perfect opportunity to people-watch as he pleases while sipping a nice, comforting Almyran Pine blend. Not at all like the real stuff back home, but the merchants at Garreg Mach sell a good enough substitute to satisfy his needs.

What strikes him as odd during this particular solitary tea time is a conversation he overhears on the other side of the hedges.

“Sylvain, what a lovely bouquet!”

That is unmistakably his Princeliness, Dimitri, but there’s something off about the tone of his voice. It seems strange, reserved in a way that doesn’t boast of his usual penchant for manners.

“Aw, thanks your Highness! It’s not everyday I’m graced with such lovely gifts from my suitors.”

And that would be Sylvain, slimy as ever; the fact that he refers to his romantic conquests as suitors is a stretch. He gets all the good gossip on Gautier from Hilda and from what he can gather, it’s all true: Sylvain is a sleaze ball, only good for chasing women and breaking their hearts. His own observations point him to a similar conclusion.

But he continues to listen, taking a long sip from his tea.

“I do think the, ah, florist did a nice job with the arrangement? With a blue bow to match the…”

“Forget-me-nots, Your Highness. And I agree, it’s a lovely color. Almost as lovely as the fine lady who presented them to me.”

Claude chokes as he can hear the wink in Sylvain’s voice. He’s thankful his tea is nearly finished, because he’s not sure how much more of this conversation he can stomach. He gets up, the other two now merely mumbling below earshot, and he strolls around the hedges to spot them.

Dimitri seems rather uncomfortable, his hands wringing together and the toes of his boots digging into the dirt below. His eyes are fluttering between the blue ribbon tied around the modest bouquet and Sylvain; something is up.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” he says, leaning against a stone pillar. “Lovely day we’re having, isn’t it?”

“Claude!” Dimitri’s eyes widen above two blush dusted cheeks and Claude stifles a laugh. Dimitri has an uncanny way of retaining his charm and good looks, even in such awkward encounters.

Sylvain turns on his heel, his head tilted to the side as his casually sniffs his bouquet. “It truly is, Riegan,” he says through a smile Claude knows to be fake; and people find _Claude_ to be the untrustworthy one on campus.

He wants to laugh, but holds back.

“That’s a nice bouquet of…forget-me-nots?”

“Yup.” Sylvain presents the bouquet to Claude and he leans in, his hand delicately cradling the ribbon as he takes in the subtly sweet scent.

Dimitri nearly chokes beside him and Claude turns his gaze to the prince, his eyes fixed on the ribbon curling around Claude’s fingers. He smirks, standing back up and surveying the two of them.

“Though I must say,” he says, lacing his fingers behind his neck and leaning back, “didn’t think two guys from Faerghus would be so interested in floral arrangements and…a ribbon.”

Dimitri chokes once more, losing his balance as he grips the stone pillar at his side.

Sylvain, of course, merely laughs, holding the bouquet over his shoulder and cocking his hip to the side. “Hey, just because you don’t understand our customs doesn’t mean you can mock us for them. Isn’t that right, Your Highness?”

Dimitri nods, though he’s locked in a death stare with the ground.

Claude throws up his hands in defense and laughs; it seems to be enough to ease the tension in Dimitri’s shoulders which sends a smile to his lips.

“Fair, fair. Who am I to judge?”

“If you’re so intrigued, though, how about you stop by my room later. I’d love to give you a lesson on the courting customs of Faerghus and why we value ribbon choices so much.”

“S-sylvain!”

Dimitri’s face is red, now, brighter than any tomato currently growing in the greenhouse. Claude tries to avert his gaze; it’s honestly quite cute on him and Claude could spend the whole day staring at Dimitri if truly wanted to. Instead, he simply returns Sylvain’s smirk.

“Sure, why not?”

“Awesome,” he says, despite Dimitri standing behind him, looking quite ready to snap Sylvain’s neck. “Come by after the first curfew bell.”

“You’ll be in by the first curfew bell?”

Sylvain narrows his eyes, a devious glint to his smile. “Tonight I will be.”

&&&

Claude is wary of Sylvain’s tone throughout the rest of the day. He’s quite aware what happens in Sylvain’s room when the philanderer decides stay in for the night. The whole _hall_ is made aware, to be frank. Claude thinks Sylvain keeps his door open a crack on those nights purposefully, most likely to annoy everyone. He’s not really one who cares about getting chummy with the rest of nobility, and while it’s a decided relief compared to the nonsense Lorenz spews, he wishes Sylvain went about it in a different way.

He’s nose deep in a book by the time the first curfew bell goes off; he’s surprised he even caught the bell, he’s been so engrossed in his reading. But his curiosity can be difficult to sate, so he slips in a bookmark, sets the book upon his desk, and makes the short journey down the hall to Sylvain’s door.

It’s closed, but passed the wooden barrier, he can hear voices. Two low, distinct tones mumble within: Sylvain and Dimitri, undoubtedly.

Slowly, he brings his knuckle to the door and taps three times.

Sylvain opens the door almost instantly, his arm leaning up against the door frame with his chest puffed out beneath the undone buttons of his white collared shirt.

“Good evening,” he coos with a waggle of his brow.

Dimitri is deeper inside the room, arms crossed across his chest and an adorable little scowl on his lips.

No. It’s just a normal scowl, Claude tries to remind himself.

He looks right into Sylvain’s eyes and plasters on his best grin. “Evening, gentlemen. The first curfew bell has rang.”

“Yes indeed.” Sylvain’s words are slow, the _s_ staying on his tongue in a menacing hiss.

“Sylvain, please. Just let him in already.”

Sylvain turns back and as he does, Claude is shocked to see his brows rise in concern. “You sure about this, Your Highness?”

“Y-yes!”

With a low laugh, Sylvain steps aside, holding out his arm to invite Claude inside.

Claude whistles as Sylvain closes the door behind him. “I’m impressed, Gautier,” he says, scanning every detail of the immaculate room. “I never took you for the clean type.”

“Please, don’t insult me,” Sylvain says, laughing. “You don’t expect a frequent host such as myself to keep an untidy room! What would my guests think?”

Claude shakes his head, keeping a smirk on his lips for good measure. The flowers from earlier sit in a modest vase on the ledge by the window and the pale blue ribbon sits upon Sylvain’s desk beside a collection of differently colored glass vials. Claude assumes they’re not filled with various poisons like this ones in his room, but Sylvain seems to be a guy full of surprises.

Dimitri stands in the corner of the room behind the bed. He’s unusually stiff, shoulders hunched high and that cute dusting of pink back on his cheeks. Claude tries not to stare too much, so he brings his attention back to Sylvain who has now taken the blue ribbon in his hands.

“So, these weird Faerghan courting customs,” Claude begins, gesturing a nod towards the ribbon. “Enlighten me.”

Sylvain rolls his eyes, winding and unwinding the ribbon around his fingers. “Come on, Claude, you know that line was bullshit.”

“Yeah, I do,” he says, leaning an arm against the back of the chair at Sylvain’s desk. “But you two were being so stupidly cryptic and you know me: I get _curious_.”

“Careful, Riegan. Curiosity killed the cat,” Sylvain says with a wink, walking over to Dimitri.

“And satisfaction brought it back.”

“You might wanna watch those words.” Sylvain lets the ribbon dangle between his fingers as he leans in close to Dimitri and Claude swears their lips almost touch. His stomach roils with unease, but he doesn’t mind. Not entirely.

“Once more, Your Highness: you’re absolutely sure you wanna go through with this?” Sylvain’s voice is low, soothing even.

Dimitri darts his eyes towards Claude, his blush creeping down his neck and up towards the tips of his ears, poking out between strands of soft, blond hair.

“Y-yes,” he responds after moments of staring, eyes down upon the ribbon. Slowly, he starts to peel off his gauntlets and gloves, resting them on the ledge beside the vase of forget-me-nots. Then, he starts to undo the clasps of his jacket and heat begins to rise within Claude.

What exactly has he gotten himself into?

Dimitri’s form is even more prominent beneath the white collared shirt beneath his jacket, light fabric pulling taut over well-toned muscles. Sylvain takes the jacket in his hands and hangs it over the short post of the bed

Dimitri’s fingers carefully slip the buttons undone along the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up and presenting his wrists to Sylvain.

“I’m ready,” he says softly, his voice trembling just above a whisper.

Sylvain kisses Dimitri upon the temple and it’s such a gentle gesture that Claude is taken back; while he knows most of the sleaze Gautier puts on is an act, he isn’t truly prepared to see how tender the man can be.

Looping the ribbon around Dimitri’s wrists, Sylvain is concentrating on perfecting the way it ties around Dimitri, forms around the curve of his wrists. His fingers tie expert knots and weaves until Dimitri is good and bound.

“Now give it a _light_ tug,” Sylvain says in a smirk.

Dimitri groans and wriggles his wrist; the ribbon seems to be secure.

“Great. Now get on the bed, Your Highness.”

Claude takes a deep breath, but his lungs refuse to fill. He watches intently as Dimitri sits upon the edge of the bed. Sylvain kneels in front of him, ceremoniously removing Dimitri’s boots, ending the ritual with a gentle toss of Dimitri’s legs atop the sheets. His eyes are dark, now, almost hungry, and Claude partly wonders why any woman would want that, despite his body reacting against his thoughts.

Dimitri tries to keep his eyes on Sylvain, who is now climbing on top of Dimitri, straddling him over the bed, but every so often, he glances in Claude’s direction and his face fills with shame.

“Hey, no worries, Your Princeliness,” he says, keeping his tone and expression as even as possible.

“I don’t think he’s worried,” Sylvain says, tilting his head as his fingers dance over the waistband of Dimitri’s trousers. It’s at that point where Claude notices the impressive bulge at Dimitri’s crotch. “He’s quite excited, really.”

“S-sylvain!”

“Shh, I know, I know, I’m saying too much, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes!” Dimitri turns his head towards the wall, squirming as Sylvain gingerly undoes the loop in Dimitri’s belt.

Claude begins to wonder, now, on all the times Dimitri has offered help during training sessions; on every moment where Dimitri stayed a bit longer in the dining hall with Claude, long after he had finished his own meal; nights when they’d both be in the library, minding their own studies (among other things), and the curious glances Dimitri would make across the tables. His cheeks are growing hot and his pants suddenly tight. He has thought a lot about those pretty blue eyes, shaded beneath pale lashes and the way he grips his lance on the battlefield.

Swallowing hard, Claude steps forward, moving for the first time in what feels like an eternity. As his foot lands on the carpet, Sylvain unleashes Dimitri cock and Claude falters.

“Impressive, right?”

Sylvain is truly giving Claude a run for his money on his own poker face, but granted, this is an area of Sylvain’s expertise. Claude isn’t that well versed in this area, relying mostly on Hilda’s gossip to get by.

And Sylvain is right, Dimitri is…

“Fit for a King, I’d say.” Okay, good, he’s still got some of his composure left.

Sylvain laughs and sits up, grabbing the sides of Dimitri’s trousers and slowly tugging them down until Dimitri is naked on the bed, save for his shirt and the ribbon.

Claude can’t take his eyes off Dimitri’s legs, the way they shift and writhe beneath Sylvain, leading up to his thick, pink cock, gleaming with a sheen of precum at the head.

“So, the ribbon,” Sylvain begins, his fingers moving in random circles up along the outside of Dimitri’s thighs. “We’re testing His Highness’ strength. Or rather, the control he has over it.”

Dimitri whines, his eyes shutting tight, little beads of tears trailing from the corners and hanging onto his pale lashes. “I…I need to overcome it,” he manages to choke out.

“We’ve yet to have sex with a ribbon surviving.”

Well, that’s…interesting. Enlightening? A little of both, if Claude is honest. Sylvain the lady killer and Prince Charming himself, engaging in a little sexual science experiment. Claude admits he’s a little jealous, only now becoming aware of the crush he’s harbored for Dimitri these past few moons, but the way Dimitri has been looking at him makes him feel hopeful, even with Dimitri sprawled about Sylvain’s bed, half naked and tied up.

“Wow, that sure is something.”

“It could be me, really,” Sylvain says, leaning back on his heels as he takes in the sight of Dimitri. “Never done a trial with another partner, yet, have you, Your Highness?”

Dimitri’s chest rises and falls erratically, his nipples pebbling beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. “I didn’t even consider…”

“Yes you have,” Sylvain teases, his tone almost dark. His tosses a look to Claude, his smirk devilishly wide. “Wanna help?”

Claude can’t help that his eyes widen, and he silently curses to himself when Sylvain laughs, stepping off the bed and leaning his back against the wall.

“You’re good at hiding your emotions and your true intentions, Riegan. But this is my domain. It’s hard to hide that from me.” Sylvain points a finger towards Claude, and Claude doesn’t bother to follow the line; he knows exactly what Sylvain is referring to. And he thought his pants were baggy enough to hide even something like _that_.

He takes another step towards Dimitri, catching his gaze as he trails a trembling hand over the bedsheets. Claude almost regrets it, thinking of the myriad of bed partners in Sylvain’s repertoire, but then he remembers what Sylvain had said about keeping clean.

“Hey, Dimitri,” Claude says, trying to put on his best smile. “How are you holding up?”

“Claude,” he whines back, holding his bound wrists over his head, elbows framing his face on the pillow. “You don’t…if you don’t want to, I would understand…”

“Nah, it’s cool.” He lets a finger catch on the hem of Dimitri’s shirt. “I mean…”

“There’s no need for this, you know,” Sylvain says, rolling his shoulders back as he takes off his jacket. “His Highness can’t stop talking about you. Especially after our little test sessions.”

Dimitri whines, closing his legs in an attempt to hide his cock; his doesn’t work.

Claude just shakes his head and laughs, balling his fist at his side. “Kinda wanna hear it from him, Gautier.”

Both Sylvain and Dimitri laugh and it’s odd how it soothes Claude’s nerves. He puts on his best smile and leans forward a bit.

“Does his Princeliness really have a crush on House Riegan’s heir?”

Blush peppers Dimitri’s chest and he bites down on his lip before looking up and nodding.

Pleasure swells in Claude’s groin and takes a deep breath, unclasping his jacket and letting it fall to the ground. “Yeah,” he says, soft enough that Sylvain will have to strain to hear it. “Me too.”

“Good, now that that’s out of the way…”

“Gautier, really, just…shut up.”

One last laugh from Sylvain and Claude shakes it off, kneeling onto the bed, his knees wide over Dimitri’s legs. There’s so much he could do, so much he’s only briefly thought of doing to another person, but his hands reach out and slip beneath the flutter of Dimitri’s shirt, gliding fingers over abs and brushing past ribs until his thumbs ghost over Dimitri’s nipples.

Dimitri sucks in a breath, his voice slightly higher than normal and Claude can’t help but laugh.

He leans in closer, his thumb rubbing teasing circles around Dimitri’s nipple; he loves the way Dimitri’s skin flutters at his touch, loves the sounds coming out of the usually prim and proper prince. Claude takes a hot breath over Dimitri’s neck, only daring to press his lips against skin, when Dimitri hitches a knee up, nudging slightly against the bulge growing in Claude’s pants.

“A-ahh!”

“S-sorry,” Dimitrimumbles, his legs lying flat on the bed, his whole demeanor so suddenly stiff. And of course, it’s cute. Dimitri’s face is turned to the side, his wide blue eyes casting careful glances to Claude as his legs shuffle awkwardly against one another.

Claude laughs, sitting up and retracting his hands from under Dimitri’s shirt. “No need, Dimitri,” he says slowly, undoing the ties to his pants as he releases his cock with a grunt.

Dimitri cranes his neck ever so slightly, eyes staring straight ahead at Claude’s dick. There’s a glazed look to his eyes as the flush on his face darkens with reckless abandon.

“Cute, isn’t he?”

Claudes suppresses a groan, opting instead to trail his hands down Dimitri’s legs, prying them both from their spot on the bed to hook them around Claude’s waist. “Forgot you were here for a moment, Gautier.”

“Don’t mind me,” he says, almost singsongy. “Just observing.”

It’s a bleak reminder to Claude that Sylvain will be witness to his first time…

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath, and slowly grinds his cock up along Dimitri’s. He lets his head fall back, closing his eyes as he concentrates on the trembling heat of Dimitri pressed against him, on the warm trickle of precum between their skin, on the soft huffs and pants from Dimitri’s mouth. He’s never indulged in such a way, his hands gripping tight on Dimitri’s legs as he holds them close to his waist.

He opens his eyes, daring to look at the sight before him, and nearly comes in the moment. Dimitri’s bottom lip is swollen, pink teeth marks dotting the wet line beneath it, and his arms are shaking with restraint, trying to keep the ribbon intact.

Claude continues to grind up along Dimitri’s length, stuck in a trance and studying the exact amount of flutters Dimitri’s eyelids make before he looks at Claude with wanton need.

Suddenly, there’s a cool slip between Claude’s fingers and he glances down to see a vial between his hand and Dimitri’s thigh. Sylvain winks, stepping back and leaning against the wall once more.

“That might come in handy.”

Claude’s drops his hold on Dimitri’s leg as he cradles the vial in his hands. He bites his lip and pops the corked lid of with his thumb, letting the viscous contents of it flow over his fingers. He lets the bottle drop, rolling over Dimitri’s leg until it’s hanging over the edge of the bed and Sylvain has to rush over to grab it before any drop is wasted.

With a heavy swallow, Claude’s hips continue to buck up, grinding his dick up along Dimitri’s as his fingers slip under a soft, round cheek and towards a tightly puckered hole, fluttering at every thrust, practically welcoming Claude to touch.

And so he does.

Claude presses the pad of his finger against Dimitri’s hole, reveling in the sounds the prince makes and the way the muscles in his thigh twitch in Claude’s other hand. Slowly, Claude swirls his finger in slow circles until Dimitri opens up for him, allowing Clade to press in. He feels his chest tight as he prods Dimitri, gently curling his finger within to feel the heat of his walls. He glances up, watching Dimitri’s chest rise and fall rapidly and smirks as he presses in a second finger.

“A-ah, Claude!” Dimitri cries out, his arms pressing against his face to keep the ribbon from snapping. He’s exuding excellent control and Claude can tell Sylvain is pleased by the hums and moans he makes from behind him.

Claude shakes it off, methodically scissoring his fingers within Dimitri until his hole gives way for a third digit. Eagerly, Claude presses in, moving his hands in tandem with his hips. He can feel his pleasure rattle on the edge, but the further he reaches into Dimitri, the more intoxicating the sounds; he wants more, wants to be inside, to the feel the heat of Dimitri overwhelm him. He presses in, reaching the spot within Dimitri that has his voice rattling off the walls.

“Y-yes, aaahh!” Dimitri’s body trembles, his cock pulsing furiously against Claude’s.

“Looks like…I found your sweet spot.” Claude’s still trying to keep his cool, giving Dimitri a wink.

A small smile spreads on Dimitri’s lips, only faltering when Claude withdraws his fingers.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, his hand gliding up the back of Dimitri’s thigh to hook under his knee. He almost staggers back on the bed, aligning the head of his cock to Dimitri’s hole, but before he pushes in, he glances up and smirks. “How’s that ribbon doing?”

Dimitri huffs out a tired laugh, wiggling his arms a bit but keeping his wrists tight together. “Still…there…”

“Good.” With a wink, Claude thrusts in, watching as Dimitri tosses his head back, his chest rising as his back arches over the bed. A garbled moan leaves his throat and Claude continues to thrust in and out, pressing deeper into Dimitri inch by inch until he is fully hilted, the warmth of Dimitri’s balls pressed up against his groin.

It feels…incredible. Claude takes in a deep breath as he takes a moment to just sit, swallowing a moan each time Dimitri clenches over him and then relaxes, his body falling back against the mattress with labored breaths. He’s never felt anything like it before and soon, he falls into the rush of pleasure coursing through his body, and beings to thrust in and out.

With each hit to Dimitri’s prostate, Claude watches as new, glistening beads of precum seep out from the slit of his cock. His gaze trails up the length of Dimitri’s body, face bright red as he bites back his cries, holding his arms tense above his head. The ribbon is still intact and Claude wonders if his focus on not breaking it is also keeping Dimitri for really letting loose.

But the thought doesn’t linger long in Claude’s mind, the tight heat of Dimitri’s body bringing him back to the moment. He continues to thrust, his shirt sticking to his sweat coated body. He wants this moment to last forever as he simultaneously chases his release. It’s not long before his body moves before he can think, taking him over the edge as he thrusts deep into Dimitri and comes inside of him.

His hands slip off Dimitri’s legs and he moans out, meekly moving his hips as his cock spurts out last few strands of his climax. He collapses forward, resting his cheek on Dimitri’s chest and he smiles, warmth coloring his cheeks, as he listens in to the erratic beating of His Princeliness’ heart.

It takes a few moments for Claude to come back down to reality, awkwardly feeling Dimitri’s still very hard cock against his stomach.

“Nice work there, Riegan,” Sylvain says with a wink, breaking the silence. “Why don’t you take a break? I’ll take care of him from here.”

Claude tries not to roll his eyes, lifting up from the mattress and staring into Dimitri’s eyes one more time before he pulls out. He swallows hard, watching as his pearly white spend spill from Dimitri’s hole. _His_ spend, filling Dimitri to the brim.

He stumbles off the bed, the thought roiling in his mind as he tucks himself into his pants and takes a seat at Sylvain’s desk.

He watches as Sylvain crawls onto the bed, hovering over Dimitri, pushing up his shirt, and placing kisses down along his sternum down to his abs and stomach, leaving on chaste kiss at the tip of Dimitri’s cock.

“How you holding up, Your Highness?”

Dimitri wiggles a bit, another drip of cum spilling out of his ass and he winces, carefully glancing over to Claude.

“You look good,” Sylvain says with a smirk, lifting one of Dimitri’s legs and dragging a finger along his cum covered hole.

Claude’s eyes widen as Sylvain takes his finger and rounds his lips over it, tasting the bit of cum upon it. His cum.

Claude’s not sure what Sylvain’s limits are in the bedroom. He doesn’t want to ask after this.

Unless it involves Dimitri.

“Damn, Riegan,” Sylvain cries out, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side. “You taste good. Gonna have to get you in here by yourself sometime.”

Claude doesn’t have time to process a response as Sylvain bends over, swiping his tongue up along Dimitri’s hole and getting a generous amount of cum in his mouth. He watches Sylvain’s tongue circle Dimitri’s rim, watches it flutter open to expel more of Claude’s spend before Sylvain latches his mouth the Dimitri’s ass cheeks and continues to eat him out.

“O-oh,” Claude mumbles as he swallows hard, his dick coming back to life in his pants. The sounds Sylvain is making should be disgusting to Claude’s ears — wet lips smacking against skin — but when paired with the high keens coming from Dimitri, Claude can’t help but find his hand in his pants, jerking his cock hard once again.

Sylvain finishes his meal as he pulls back from Dimitri’s ass, his tongue swiping up Dimitri’s hole to his balls and up his dick where Sylvain gives a teasing lick before licking his lips clean.

“How does that feel, Your Highness? Having Claude’s seed all up in you?”

Dimitri groans out, writhing on the sheets and hiding his face behind his arms.

Sylvain merely laughs, turning over to face Claude as he whips out his dick. “That good, huh?” Sylvain gives his cock one long, languid stroke before lining it up with Dimitri’s hole. He grabs Dimitri’s ankles, propping them up on his shoulders and begins to thrust wildly.

Claude is partly fascinated by how Sylvain keeps his composure throughout fucking Dimitri senseless, but the other part of him is focused on how Dimitri’s cock continuously slaps against his belly, splattering the hem of his undershirt with beads of precum.

His hand is picking up a rhythm in his own pants and soon, his eyes meet with a pair of desperate blue, Dimitri’s swollen lips covered in his own spit.

“C-Claude,” he moans out pathetically, Sylvain still slamming in and out of his ass.

Claude moves without thought, walking over to Dimitri and grabbing his cock in his hand as he begins to stroke.

Dimitri cries out, flopping back upon the mattress, keeping his arms controlled as the tapered ends of the ribbon flutter up and down.

Sylvain’s laughing, but it’s low between grunts as he picks up speed; it’s getting more and more difficult for Claude to keep a good grip on Dimitri, but now he’s determined to see him reach completion. The thought of the two of them coming at once and immediately turn his face hot with flush.

“Almost…almost there, Your Highness,” Sylvain grunts out, his voice peppered with deep moans.

Dimitri nods, his voice lost to his own cries of pleasure.

As Claude strokes him, he can feel Dimitri’s cock throb; he knows he’s at his limit now. He continues to run his hand along Dimitri’s shaft, being more careful with this hand than the one in his own pants. But when he runs his thumb along the slit atop the head of Dimitri’s cock, Dimitri’s hips buck forward, his cock spilling ropes of thick, pearlescent fluid over Claude’s hand. It’s enough to fill his own pants, but he’s too stunned to cry out, the heat of Dimitri’s seed coating his skin.

Dimitri finishes off, Claude helping him through his last few spurts as Sylvain’s grip on Dimitri’s ankles tightens and he thrusts in one final time, losing himself to his own pleasure.

Eventually, Claude’s knees buckle and he falls to the floor, his hand slowly slipping down Dimitri’s body as the prince and Sylvain lie in a heap on the bed.

Once the chorus of their labored breathing slows, Sylvain sits up with a start, slipping his cock out of Dimitri as a new batch of cum spills from the prince’s ass.

“Hey, Your Highness, how’s that ribbon?”

It takes a few moments for Dimitri to return to the room, mentally at least. He groans, letting his arms loosen up, but only so much. Claude looks up at just the right moment, a wide smile plastered on Dimitri’s face as he stares at his wrists; the blue ribbon is still intact.

“Sylvain, I…I did it!”

Sylvain smiles while he walks over to his desk to grab a rag, wiping his dick clean before tucking it back into his trousers.

“Claude, look! I…”

“Yeah, I see that, Your Princeliness.”

Dimitri laughs, holding his arms above his head as he stares at the ribbon, still intact and tied around his wrists.

“Wanna do the honors, Riegan? I’m gonna get some water for my basin to clean him up properly.”

Claude looks over his shoulder, still slumped on the floor with one hand in his pants and the other covered in Dimitri’s cum. “Are you sure? I thought this was your little experiment.”

Sylvain just winks and walks out into the hall. “I think you can take care of this for me.”

Claude shakes his head, but he can’t help but smile. Slowly, he gets to his feet, wiping both his hands on his trousers, and hovers over Dimitri as he inspects the ribbon. “How about you? You okay with me…”

Dimitri immediately nods his head, blue eyes locked on Claude as his cheeks remain that precious shade of pink.

“Alright.” Claude takes one of the tapered ends between his fingers and slowly begins to unravel the knot before the whole thing flutters down past Dimitri’s arms and lands on his chest. “Congrats.”

“Yes, thank you, Claude,” Dimitri says, no longer meeting Claude’s eyes as he sits up and rubs the pink marks that wrap around his wrists.

“Hey, does Gautier have anything for that?”

Dimitri looks up, his gaze turning towards the desk. “Oh, yes! I believe there’s a salve in a dark green vial.”

Claude winks and turns towards the desk, carefully sorting through the vials until he finds the right one. He unpops the cork and turns his nose up at the pungent scent, but as he pours a bit onto his fingers, he can feel the warmth of it trickle over his fingers. Pressing a knee to the bed, he leans forward, gently taking Dimitri’s wrists in his hands and rubbing it over the sore marks from the ribbon.

“Ahh, that feels nice,” Dimitri hums, tilting his chin back and revealing the pale column of his neck.

Claude swallows hard, turning his attention back to his task. Once he’s finished, he turns to put the vial back on Sylvain’s desk, but Dimitri catches his shirt, holding the ribbon in his other hand.

“S-sorry,” he says, dropping the yellow, silken fabric of Claude’s top. “I was going to ask if you could…put the ribbon away with the others.”

“The others?”

Dimitri shakes his head and attempts a laugh. “Sylvain likes to hold onto them. Data and evidence, he says.”

“I really didn’t take him for the experimental type, but I guess if it involves sex…” Claude shrugs and takes the delicate piece of ribbon in his hands.

“The top middle drawer,” Dimitri says and Claude turns back to the desk, returning the vial to its rightful place and opening the correct drawer.

He whistles as he opens it; inside, there are several pieces of colored ribbon, all stretched out and torn from Dimitri’s previous experiments. “Wow.”

Dimitri gives another chuckle, much more subdued this time, as Claude places the successful trial in with the failures.

“Why ribbon?” He walks back the bed, sitting beside Dimitri and leaning in close.

Dimitri sighs and leans into Claude, seemingly without notice. “I’m quite terrible with delicate things, you see. They break so easily in my hands, but Sylvain thought that would add to the charm of the experiment.”

Claude laughs, closing the distance until their faces are mere inches apart. “He’s…an odd guy.”

“And a good friend.”

Claude pauses for a moment, admiring Dimitri’s eyelashes and the soft shadows they cast over his cheeks. “Friend, huh?”

Dimitri nods, lifting up his head and moving in closer. “Y-yes, he…”

Claude doesn’t need to know, he decides, as he shuts his eyes and takes Dimitri’s lips in a kiss. He tries to remember how to breathe, his heart skipping a beat as Dimitri grips onto him, pulling him closer as he whines soft moans against Claude’s mouth.

Dimitri sweeps his tongue across Claude’s lips and Claude can’t help but respond in kind, opening up and wrapping his arms around Dimitri to hold him close. His chest flutters as he learns Dimitri’s taste, the texture of his tongue and he pulls back with an awkward laugh.

“Thank you,” Dimitri says softly after moments of still silence. “For…”

“Hey,” Claude interrupts, his hand resting as the base of Dimitri’s neck, “anything for His Princeliness.”

Dimitri rolls his eyes, but Claude keeps the image of that smile in his head as he leans in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the shrines of the same name in the game "Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild." Thought it would fit well with this fic, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
